fallen path
by Kindred01
Summary: Sanguini become a professor at Hogwarts and he has taken a shin to Harry Potter... well there is a shocker
He became the new defence against the dark arts teacher, he stood in the class room listening to the 6 years chatter about him. He flicked his hands having the blinds drawn down making them look up at him "I am Sanguini and I am a vampire." He said, "If you have an issue with what I am then get out of my class room, because I don't teach ignorant brats." He said dully, he saw a bush haired girl put her hand up "Yes." He asked her

"Sir I thought we were having Professor Snape as our teacher?" She asked, he looked down at his list of students and hummed

"Miss Granger." He said, she nodded and smiled that he knew her name "Good question, professor Slughorn had an accident on the night of the welcome feast." He had to hide his smirk as he looked up "Meaning that Professor Snape had to retake his role in Potion teacher." He told them, he could see the girls look at him batting there eye lashes at him "Right we will start right at the beginning." He said "I want to know what your good at and not." He made the not sound louder than normal but he grinned at them.

He waved his hand and a book falls in front of all them with a slaps on the desk. The students gasped and sat up straighter "You have a week to learn what you should know from the past 6 years and next Friday we will see what you know. If you fail you will be here every Saturday and Sunday relearning what you should know, if you surprise me you will have the weekend off." He told them. The room was quiet as they looked at him "I will not have letters from your mother or father excusing you, neither will a letter from your teacher the med-witch. You fail to turn up or cheat I will not have you in my class. I will not tolerate you hurting each other either." He told them "Now… shall we start?"

The vampire walked up and down the aisle looking over the student's shoulders seeing what they are doing. They broke off into small groups trying spells the golden Lions were easy to read they would do spells that won't hurt each other, while the sliver snakes were talking about other spells that wouldn't be too dangerous use in a glass room. He made a nose and pulled something out of a pug face girl and two others in her group. "I told you no cheating, 100 points each from Slytherin and consider warning." He looks into their eyes "All of you." The burnt the paper in his hand "There will be not coasters thoughts or cheats, if you can't survive my classes you won't survive the outside world." He said as she stopped by a group of Gryffindor and took a deep breath, it was a scent that he caught before when he first walked these halls.

He turned his head and looked at the group of to his right they were talking in depth about spells and hexes and what wand movements would be best for defences. His dark eyes caught bright green orbs and he knew where this sweet, soft musky scent come from "Mr Potter I wish you to stay behind to discuss your wand movements, they seem a little slow. Did you not practise over the holidays?" He asked, trying to keep the same cold tone.

"I'm not allowed me to practise at my uncle's home sir." The snakes sniggered as Harry looked down at him.

"Ummm, I still would like to see you none the less a wizard with your core needs to have fluid movements." He said, Harry nodded and went back to work with his friends.

At the end of the class Harry told his friends he would meet them later, he packed his bag and looked up at the vampire who was looking at him "Sir?" He called out to him

"Tell me about our home life?" He asked as he picked up the books just so he could move pass the teen

"W…What do you want to know?" Harry asked as he fiddled with his robe

"Why can't you use your wand at home?" He asked, there was an underlying scent that was masked by the smell of a wizard and it took Sanguini a little while to figure out the smell and when he did it made him shudder at the thought …Ripe? He smells ripe.…

"I live with my muggle family and they don't like magic and when I return to their home my things are locked up." He said, the dark haired vampire moved behind Harry and took another breath of that scent.

"I see and does not Dumbledore help?" He asked as he closed his eyes and smiled …half vampire…

"He says it's for the best." He whispered sadly "There is a man out there who wants me dead, he has ready kill…AAAH!"

Harry cried out as Sanguini grabbed the teen chin and stopped him from moving "W…What…" He couldn't talk as the dark eyed vampire looked down into the fearful green orbs. He brought up his own hand to his mouth and then sliced his finger open and held it over the boy's open mouth

"Forgive me Harry but I must see the truth." He whispered as Harry felt the coppery tang of blood on his tongue and felt the trickle down his throat. Sanguini let him go and watched the teen fall to the floor his hand to his throat as he felt something warm fil his body.

"W…What did you do?" Harry asked as he shivered as the strange feeling

"I believe you are a Halfling, half human and half vampire your scent is being mask by a wizards scent which tells me someone has being working awfully hard to hide you." He said, Harry looked up at him with wide eyes as he finely let out a gasp and looked at the vampire with a new look

"What did you do to me?" He asked, but his voice wasn't scared like moments ago but almost purring at him as he got up onto his knees, the vampire held out his hands and Harry placed his hands in his before stand up

"I gave you a drop of my blood to push pass these barriers that are hiding you from me.


End file.
